warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wolkenschweif
'''Wolkenschweif' (Original: Cloudtail) ist ein Kater mit einem dickem, langhaarigen, weißen Fell und großen, runden blauen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''Feuer und Eis ''Wolkenjunge wird von Prinzessin als ihr erstes aus einem Wurf von fünf Jungen ihrem Bruder Feuerherz anvertraut, um ihm eine Chance auf ein Leben im DonnerClan zu geben. Da er ein gebürtiges Hauskätzchen ist, fürchtet sein Onkel, dass die Krieger des DonnerClans seinen Neffen, genau wie Feuerherz in seiner Schülerzeit, wegen seiner Herkunft verspotten würden. Wolkenjunge wird zwar unter Protest im DonnerClan aufgenommen, Spötteleien bleiben ihm jedoch größtenteils erspart. Nur von Dunkelstreif, Langschweif, Wieselpfote und Borkenpelz wird er lange Zeit verachtet. Er wird von Buntgesicht zusammen mit Rauchjunges und Aschenjunges gesäugt. Wolkenjunge gerät vergleichsweise oft in Schwierigkeiten: * Als er gemeinsam mit den anderen Jungen den Gefangenen Braunschweif ärgert, zerrt Feuerherz seinen Neffen von ihm herunter und offenbart ihm aus Wut über Wolkenjunges mangelndes Mitgefühl dessen Hauskätzchenherkunft. Diese Tatsache berührt diesen jedoch kaum, stattdessen fühlt er sich bestärkt, ein großer Krieger zu werden. * Als er Feuerherz und Rußpfote hilft, die Vorräte der Heilerin Gelbzahn aufzufüllen, isst er beinahe von Todesbeeren. Rußpfote kann ihn im letzten Moment aufhalten und klärt danach ihn und Feuerherz über das Gift der Beeren auf. * Bei einem Ausflug in den Wald mit Buntgesicht und den anderen Jungen wird er beim Spielen von den Anderen getrennt und erregt die Aufmerksamkeit eines Dachses, wird aber von Feuerherz, Farnpelz und Sandsturm gerettet. * Er folgt Feuerherz und Graustreif, die dem FlussClan Beute bringen und verrät diese dadurch an Tigerkralle. Während dieser Zeit kümmert er sich sich gerne um die Ältesten. ''Geheimnis des Waldes Als Wolkenjunge alt genug ist, wird er zum Schüler ''Wolkenpfote ernannt. Sein Mentor Feuerherz nimmt ihn mit zum Zweibeinerort, um ihm seine leibliche Mutter Prinzessin vorzustellen, die sofort sehr stolz auf ihren Sohn ist. thumb|Wolkenpfote ''Vor dem Sturm Wolkenpfote scheint das Gesetz der Krieger nicht mehr zu respektieren. Er macht es sich mit der Zeit zur Gewohnheit, regelmäßig zu den Zweibeinern zu gehen, um sich dort von ihrem Futter zu ernähren, was er jedoch bereuen soll, als diese ihn einfangen. Sein Onkel schafft es aber gemeinsam mit Sandsturm und Rabenpfote, ihn zu befreien. Danach benimmt sich der wieder frei gewordene respektvoller und verschafft somit seinem flammenfarbenen Verwandten Erleichterung. Gefährliche Spuren Blaustern beschließt nach Wolkenpfotes tapferem Einsatz bei der Schlacht um die Sonnenfelsen, er solle zum Krieger ernannt werden. Von Rechts wegen stünde es auch Wieselpfote, Dornenpfote und Maispfote zu, Krieger zu werden, doch die ausgezehrte Anführerin ernennt nur ihn, Wolkenpfote, wegen seiner Verwandtschaft mit Feuerherz und weil er genau wie Blaustern nicht mehr an den SternenClan glaubt bzw. ihn anzweifelt. Sein Name lautet von diesem Zeitpunkt an ''Wolkenschweif. Als die Hundemeute den Wald bedroht, die Wieselpfote tötet und Maispfote schwer verletzt, sodass sie ein Ohr und ein Auge verliert. Wolkenschweif, der sich in sie verliebt hat, steht ihr bei während sie sich erholt und weicht nicht von ihrer Seite, trotz ihres entstellten Gesichts. Außerdem weigerte er sich, sie bei dem Namen Halbgesicht, den Blaustern ihr gegeben hat, zu nennen und strebt geradezu danach, gegen die Hunde zu kämpfen. Dennoch wird er im Lager gelassen, um es verteidigen zu können, falls der SchattenClan oder die Meute angreifen würden. ''Stunde der Finsternis Als Feuerstern Anführer wird, fragt Wolkenschweif seinen Onkel, ob er Halbgesichts Namen umändern könnte. Dieser befragt schließlich die Ältesten nach den heiligen Worten für einen Namensänderung und gibt Halbgesicht bei Dornenpfotes Ernennung zum Krieger den Namen Lichtherz. Vor dem bevorstehenden Kampf gegen den BlutClan entwickelt er zusammen mit Lichtherz eine neue Kampftechnik. Im Kampf gegen den BlutClan kämpft Wolkenschweif mit dem BlutClan-Anführer Geißel, nachdem dieser Feuerstern das erste seiner neun Leben genommen hat, bis Feuerstern wieder aus der Starre, in die ein Anführer beim Verlust eines Lebens verfällt, erwacht. Am Ende des sechsten Bandes heißt es, Feuerstern wäre noch nie so stolz auf seinen Neffen gewesen wie nach diesem Gefecht. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission Er ist nun der Mentor von Regenpfote. Seine Gefährtin Lichtherz ist zu dieser Zeit in der Kinderstube und erwartet von ihm Jungen. Im Epilog des Buches ist Wolkenschweifs und Lichtherzs Junges Weißjunges in der Kinderstube. Mangas Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Ein Clan in Not ''Folgt ''Das Herz eines Kriegers ''Folgt Staffel 2 ''Mitternacht Wolkenschweif ist jetzt ein älterer Krieger, hilft seinem Clan aus und unterstützt Feuerstern nachdem seine Tochter, Eichhornpfote, mit Brombeerkralle verschwindet. Allerdings bemerkt er amüsiert, dass Eichhornpfote eine attraktive Kätzin ist, und deutete an, dass er für Brombeerkralle warten soll. Er führt eine Patrouille an, und sieht einen Dachs bei den Schlangenfelsen. Er hat den Verdacht, dieser Dachs hätte Glanzfell getötet. Mondschein Er unterstützt weiterhin Feuerstern, zweifelt aber daran, dass die anderen Clans auf ihn hören werden und auch mitarbeiten. Als er hört, dass der WindClan meint, der DonnerClan habe Beute gestohlen, sind Mausefell und er für einen Angriff bereit, doch Feuerstern übernimmt. Später verschwinden Wolkenschweif und Lichtherz, da die beiden von Zweibeinern gefangen gehalten werden. Ihre Tochter Weißpfote macht sich große Sorgen um ihre Eltern. Ein paar Katzen des DonnerClans denken, dass Wolkenschweif wieder zu Zweibeinern gegangen ist, da er als Schüler auf Futter von ihnen angenommen hat, aber Feuerstern ist davon überzeugt dass ihm etwas zugestoßen ist. Morgenröte Er trifft im Zweibeinernest, in das er gebracht wurde, auf Blattpfote, die ebenfalls gefangen wurde. Sie versuchen zu entkommen, schaffen es aber nicht. Als Eichhornschweif, Brombeerkralle, Graustreif, Dornenkralle, Regenpelz und Ampferschweif die eingesperrten Katzen befreien, können sie Lichtherz´ Käfig nicht öffnen. Wolkenschweif gerät in Panik und will nicht von der Seite seiner Gefährtin weichen. Schließlich tut er es doch, als Graustreif ihn überredet und sagt, dass er sich um Lichtherz kümmern würde. Bei dieser Aktion wird Lichtherz zwar gerettet, Graustreif jedoch entführt. Sternenglanz ''Folgt ''Dämmerung Er kümmert sich um Minka und ihre Jungen, weil er viel Verständnis für sie hat, da er auch mal ein Hauskätzchen war. Er versucht ihr das Kämpfen und Jagen beizubringen. Dabei schenkt er Lichtherz kaum noch Aufmerksamkeit. Sonnenuntergang Er verbringt immernoch viel Zeit mit Minka, was Lichtherz neidisch macht. Als Lichtherz ihn darauf anspricht, weiß er nicht was sie hat. Als Minka den Clan verliess um zum Pferdeort geht, weil der Clan nicht sicher sei, ging er und Brombeerkralle zu ihr und überzeugten sie in den Clan zurück zukehren. Als Minkas Junge Rußpelz Bau verwüsten funkeln er und Lichtherz sich an wie zwei Dachse. Nachdem Blattsee ihn "aufklärt" geht er mit Lichtherz jagen und sie finden wieder zu ihrer gewohnten Nähe zurück. Minka ist und bleibt eine der besten Freunde von ihm und Lichtherz. Er bemerkt, sagt es jedoch nicht, dass seine Tochter Weißpfote sich in Birkenpfote und Birkenpfote sich auch in Weißpfote verliebt hat. Mangas Graustreif und Millie Der verlorene Krieger Wolkenschweif kommt in einem von Graustreifs Träumen vor, in dem er nach ihm ruft. thumb Familie *Mutter: Prinzessin *Geschwister: vier unbekannte Katzen *Ziehmutter: Buntgesicht *Ziehgeschwister: Rauchfell, Aschenpelz *Großmutter: Nutmeg *Großvater: Jake *Onkel: Feuerstern *Cousinen: Eichhornschweif, Blattsee *Gefährtin: Lichtherz *Tochter: Whitewing, Amberkit *Söhne: Dewkit, Snowkit *Enkelinnen: Dovewing, Ivypool Sonstiges *Cherith und Kate glauben, dass Wolkenschweif zum SternenClan kommen wird, auch wenn er überrascht sein wird, da er nicht an ihn glaubt. Quellen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere